The Disclosure Relates to poly(arylene ether)/polyamide Compositions.
Poly(arylene ether)/aliphatic polyamide compositions are widely used. Despite their wide use compositions employing aliphatic polyamides can suffer from drawbacks such as undesirably low dimensional stability, and high moisture absorption. Attempts have been made to improve the physical property profile by altering the polyamide structure to include aromatic elements. These aliphatic-aromatic polyamides have a variety of attributes but the resulting blends with poly(arylene ether), when they can be made without degradation, do not achieve a balance of desirable properties. Desirable properties include high dimensional stability, low moisture absorption, high impact strength at high and low temperatures, and processability.
Accordingly there is a need for a poly(arylene ether)/aliphatic-aromatic polyamide composition having an advantageous combination of the foregoing properties.